Servantfetish
►AU SPECIFIC INFO basic information name — Empress Luluko vi Britannia player — Nienna tag — Tags Page status — Married (see information below) age — 19 gender — Female sexuality — Bisexual title — The Naughty Empress location — Pendragon immersion — Immersed Imperial Reverse Harem (Official) Kururugi Suzaku — Suzaku is her first husband. Partly because she has always loved him and partly to make a statement. She married Suzaku and had Suzako very prominent in the ceremony. All of them wore Japanese-styled clothing (although Luluko's was a bit influenced by Britannian styles) on the day. He is her main consort and is by her side most of the time. Her #1 ranked husband, any children by him will get the highest numbers. Jeremiah Gottwald — #2 ranked husband. He is fiercely loyal to Luluko and will willingly to pretty much anything to please her. Again, this was a statement as right after wedding Suzaku, she announced that Jeremiah was to be made her next husband. First a former Number followed by a former Purist. These matches ended up making her many allies and she loved that side effect. Mainly she just liked getting laid by these men, to have an ulterior motive only made it more fun. Gino Weinberg — Her #3 husband, Gino was another of her loyal Knights. She likes having the cheery blond around to help balance out the seriousness of the other three current lovers. He was also serving as the aristocrat husband. Rolo Haliburton — #4 husband. Rolo was another statement. By now she has a former number, a former Purist who got to the nobility by his own skill, a born aristocrat and now she rounded out the lot with a husband that represented those who had no birthright. No knowledge of his parents or his beginning, he represents the normal people like Jeremiah but to a higher degree. He shows that anyone can ascend in Luluko's new world. basic appearance hair colour — Dark purple hair style — Often loose or woven in an up-do around her tiara/crown. eye colour — Violet attire — Luluko favours ornate-looking clothing that denotes rank, but she likes short skirts or big slits in her dresses and belly-cropped tops. She shows a lot of skin ... well let us just state that Millay is her chief seamstress. Genderbendstats — Chest: 32A Waist: 22 Hips: 30 Height: 5ft 6in Weight: 98lbs Body Type: Severely underweight. Were this the normal world, she'd be slammed in an anorexia camp so fast but...this is Britannia and being a rake is considered fairly normal. Fairly. Despite being ridiculously thin she somehow carries it off and makes herself look almost ethereal instead of sick. Her personality also seems to somehow eclipse the fact that she looks like she'd snap if a gentle breeze blew past her. featured family Sumeragi Hinata ( 皇日向 ) — Suzako's first child Hinata is the child of Sumeragi Suzako and Euphemios li Britannia. Her parentage has never been officially confirmed although it is fairly obvious who her father is thanks to her curly pink hair (until Suzako and Euphemios wed). Luluko loves Hinata very much and dotes upon the girl, being referred to as 'Hinata's other Mummy', but deep down, Hinata also represents to Luluko that which she has failed to achieve. She doesn't ever take it out on the girl, but seeing her fills her with a mixture of great joy and great sadness. important non-family — '' '' other likes — dislikes — anti-Number racism, being unable to father a child with Suzako (or vice-versa) appearances with notes ► Post 001 Luluko and Suzako enter the Dreamworld for the first time. They meet (whiteknighted) Suzaku and (poweroftheking) Lelouch who explain the place to them. The girls then pounce on their male counterparts to have some fun. They then meet (suzakugtfo) Jeremiah and (empiricaljewel) Luluko and chat. Luluko and Suzako have fun winding Jeremiah up and Luluko finds herself with a burning jealousy over the other Luluko's pregnancy. warnings: nc17 thread, gay & lesbian threads ► Post 002 Luluko and Suzako are preparing for the hated Carine's party when they find themselves back again. She meets Jeremiah again and the two discuss her world and bid for the throne. He also hints at knowing more about Carine's antics towards his own world's Luluko. She then shocks him by revealing the nature of her relations with her own world's Jeremiah before kissing him. ► Post 003 Luluko complains to Suzako about Guinevere and the tedious parties she is forced to attend as a Princess. ► Thread Luluko meets (ugotgeassed) Lelouch and has great joy in teasing him. ► Thread Luluko catches the whiteknighted x (masked_zero) Lelouch show and watches, before surprising the pair by coming down and commenting on it. Lelouch is shocked and disappears, embarrassed - but Suzaku shows her the contraption known as a condom. Having never seen anything like it (one of the few things her technologically-advanced world has apparently not thought of) she loses her virginity to Suzaku. warnings: nc17 thread & voyeurism ► Thread Suzako finds out she is pregnant. The two get interrupted by poweroftheking and they tease him by telling he is the father. He isn't and when they come clean after enjoying him. They also give him feminine advice/tough love on his relationship with whiteknighted warnings: nc17 thread, threesome ► Thread Luluko meets (quickwithfists) Suzaku and (discardedbyfate) Euphie. She was very cheeky and ended up freaking out Euphie. ► Post 004 Following on from here, Luluko and whiteknighted discuss how she is feeling regarding Suzako's pregnancy and her bid for the Throne. ► Thread Luluko crashes the party between (poweroftheking) Lelouch and (ugotgeassed) Lelouch and then sneakily voyeurs. warnings: nc17 thread, voyeurism ► Post 005 Luluko is in a foul raging mood when she discovers Femio is the father of Suzako's baby and takes it out on poor (sirglompsalot) Gino. She then rails on Femio himself, leaving him very upset and confused. ► Thread Luluko comes upon Suzako and Femio sitting with empiricaljewel and when she sees them kiss, she storms off in a fit of pique again. The three follow her but the other Luluko goes into labour with Hiroyuki. ► Thread Luluko gets drunk with ugotgeassed and asks him for some boozy/huggy comfort. She is fond of this Lelouch and the two tear up her dress and lounge on it. She knows he is gay but asks him if she is sexy anyway, feeling a little low about herself. ► Post 006 Suzako goes into labour and Luluko wishes for empiricaljewel to help with the birth. Luluko doesn't handle it well, terrified over the birth and the impending killing of Schneizel in her own world. ONE-YEAR TIMESKIP ► Post 007 Luluko, now Empress of the World, comes to the Dreamworld with Hinata (the child of Suzako and Euphemios) for a little time out. She chats to quickwithfists again. ► BACKGROUND history Post timeskip: When Suzako went into labour with Hinata, Luluko used the opportunity to slay Schneizel. Her final opponent believed that the girl would never be separated from Suzako at such a critical time and she used his moment of unpreparedness against him. She and her retinue of Knights loyal to her stormed Schneizel's palace, leaving Suzako in Femio's hands and she personally killed the Prince and his aide, Kanon. The rest of the staff were brought under her sway or eliminated by her Knights. Luluko then turned her sights on Charles. She and her retinue had been slipping him enough poison to make him sick in the past couple of months and he soon succumbed to the 'grief' of losing his son. Luluko seized power and made herself the Empress of the Holy Britannian Emprie. She caused huge controversy instantly by instilling laws that gave Numbers their own names back and standing within the Empire. She also offered for them to become Nobles like Britannians as long as they filled the same requirements. Everyone became equal under her sway but she kept the support of most of the nobility by allowing them to keep their titles (something she had obliquely referred to destroying if there was too much dissonance). She made a powerful Empress and the bulk of even those scandalized by her initial proclamations found that with the Numbers not rebelling so much, their coffers began to fill as trade links prospered. There was a small pocket of resistance, mainly by those who had wished to see Schneizel in power and she simply proclaimed them outlaws and traitors to the world. Within seven months, she had managed to absorb all of the world under her rule; using those traitors as an excuse to invade the final countries not part of Britannia or marrying off her siblings to those in power. Once the traitors were dead, she announced herself to be the Empress of the World. Life was good. Wasn't it? Everything she wanted, she had or could easily get...except for one thing. Despite marrying most of her formerly-secret lovers and a few others, she had been unable to get pregnant. Suzako, on the other hand, was once again swelling with child. Starting to fear that she was unable to fall pregnant, Luluko has been secretly considering making a law that allows Suzako's children to be eligible for the throne after her..but she was only nineteen. Perhaps she would wait a little while before making that proclaimation. personality Luluko is arrogant, feisty and hot-blooded most of the time. She is ruthless, devious and has simply schemed and murdered her way into being the Empress of the World. She has a great lust for power and a pretty healthy libido. If she wants it, she will get it. On the other hand, she is not completely controlled by her emotions and desires; she does have a very calculating mind and is prepared to wait for some things if the prize is worth it (illustrated in her handling of the Schneizel issue; she waited for the opportune moment) and she has a great capacity for empathy and love. She might be Empress over all the globe but as long as she and her loved ones are sfe and happy, she is content. Being Empress was a means to an end - keeping them safe and well. Luluko has always carried a deep melancholy as well though, usually hidden deep beenath her blasé ways. As a child she felt she only truly had her family and Jeremiah by her side. Her world was highly sheltered and defined by her love for Nunnally and her mother, punctuated with visits from half-siblings and occasionally, her father. When Japan was invaded and turned into Area Eleven, Suzako and Suzaku came into her life and they became part of her expanding world. She shook off the sadness over being lonely but replaced it with sadness that most others did not approve of these two being near the royals. That then morphed into sadness that she could not protect them the way she wanted to and so began her resolve to become Empress and change things. She wanted to tell the world how much she loved them but could not. The reality of Suzako bearing Euphemios a child was hard on Luluko and despite turning it to her advantage; it still didn't settle with her like she pretended. That only intensifed after months of trying for a child of her own resulted in nothing while Suzako seemed to bear more fruit by mere accident. ► RELATIONSHIPS (In Dreamworld) friends — enemies None as yet. ► TRIVIA fetishverse we often refer to the played inhabitants of this AU as 'fetishverse' as a way of differentiating between the different Luluko AUs. Suzako and Suzaku? Yes. This 'verse began as a prompt on the livejournal cgkinkmeme. The requester asked for a setup with Luluko and Suzako dominating their world's Suzaku. The rest of it came after the request was filled and we decided to play the girls (and later on, Femio and Suzaku) in the Dreamworld for kicks. Category:Genderbender Characters Category:Characters: luluko